Telecommunications can require a user to clearly interpret sounds generated by his or her communications device. For a hearing impaired user, sound interpretation can range from a minor annoyance to a near impossibility, depending on the user's level of impairment. Additionally, speakers whose voices lie outside of a standard frequency range, e.g. adults or children with a high-pitched voice or who speak with a particularly wide frequency range, can be more difficult to interpret. In such cases, both human and automated receivers are prone to difficulty in understanding the audio information.
Accordingly, selective remapping of sound frequencies to a new range, based either on an individual's hearing needs, or compression to a generalized standard vocal range (i.e. for auto attendants, speech recognition software, and the like), can make sound interpretation more accurate.